


it’s been long enough now, so let’s make a mess.

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Abuse of italics, Aftercare, Brother/Brother Incest, Come Swallowing, Dom Sam Winchester, Edgeplay, Incest, M/M, Mild Painplay, Orgasm Control, Shameless Smut, Sibling Incest, Sub Dean Winchester, The Author Regrets Nothing, also abuse of commas, im sorry but not really i’m just dramatic and gay, it’s so important, use of the word ‘cum’
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-02-23 10:48:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23810350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: With a breath, Sam kisses Dean’s reddening thigh, proceeding up. Chapped lips trail their way up Dean’s flesh to his protruding hipbones, licking over the teeth marks he’d previously left.Taking his time, Sam kisses from Dean’s hipbones to his groin, dragging his tongue over the sweat-slick skin. Dean groans loud, breath hitching when Sam digs his teeth into the meat.“Jesus, Sammy..” Dean sighs, eyes slipping shut as he drowns in the sensation of sharp teeth and chapped lips grazing his body; head falling back against the pillow and hands balling into fists at his sides.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Comments: 11
Kudos: 93





	it’s been long enough now, so let’s make a mess.

**Author's Note:**

> CW: INCEST
> 
> all mistakes are mine! if you see any, don’t hesitate to point them out!
> 
> okay LISTEN...... i know it’s bad... but i kinda really like this fic..... so just have mercy on a poor gay please :((
> 
> also my first work in the spn fandom so i’m lowkey nervous o_o ! hey y’all..
> 
> just a brief message: these are two fictional characters! i know that incest is wrong, i do not condone it in real life! this is purely ! fictional! these characters do not actually exist, therefore nothing in this fic should be seen as me condoning real life incest. 
> 
> stay safe everyone. <3

A bead of sweat rolls down Dean forehead, hair sticking to his skin like an uncomfortable, _yet lovely_ , reminder of how his entire body is _burning_ with eagerness. 

It’s almost too much, the sensation of Sam’s hand on his cock. Pumping _relentlessly_ , making that coil of heat in Dean’s groin almost pop. _S_ _o close_ to the edge, feeling as if all the right pieces are falling into place until —

Sam’s hand is gone, leaving Dean’s cock red and leaking, aching with the _need_ to finish; yearning for _more, more, more_. 

“ _No,_ no, _Sammy_ , c’mon!” Dean wails, digging his nails into the sheets of the bed underneath him, nearly ripping them, trying to keep his hands at his sides.

Sam chuckles, drawing a loud gulp from Dean’s throat as his fingertips drag over his hipbones, his _thighs_ , rubbing them _up_ and _down_. 

“Relax. You’re doing so good, Dean.” Sam coo’s, voice smooth and quiet, a comforting sound filling Dean’s head with even more praise as it spins. 

Dean shudders, taking in a deep breath and exhaling shakily. Every inch of his body is hissing with flames, hot to the touch, muscles clenching with each twist of Sam’s wrist, something inside him _begging_ for the release that’s _so close_ to tipping over the edge.

For nearly an _hour_ , Sam’s been at this. Fisting Dean’s cock, whispering praise into his skin, letting Dean cross that line of almost cumming - then allowing the whines to spill from Dean’s mouth instead. 

He’d been leaving gentle kisses, harsh bites, and even hickeys on his thighs - or really _anywhere_ Sam could sink his teeth. It leaves Dean breathless, skin stinging with pleasure, flowing in loops along his skeleton. 

Each time Dean grew close, thighs trembling and moans growing louder and louder; Sam would stop jerking, watching with a sadistic smile as Dean desperately seeks out the friction from before, hips bucking and toes curling. 

“You wanna cum, don’t you?” Sam asks, teasing, but there’s a hint of sincerity in his tone that Dean can recognize. 

A beat of silence, because Dean’s own brain is having trouble catching up to reality, resulting in Sam bringing an open palmed slap to Dean’s thigh. 

Dean’s body jolts, pulling him back into the present, “ _F_ _uck! P_ _lease!_ ” his voice finally comes through, making Sam hum in approval. 

And with a breath, Sam kisses Dean’s reddening thigh, proceeding up. Chapped lips trail their way up Dean’s flesh to his protruding hipbones, licking over the teeth marks he’d previously left. 

Taking his time, Sam kisses from Dean’s hipbones to his groin, dragging his tongue over the sweat-slick skin. Dean groans loud, breath hitching when Sam digs his teeth into the meat. 

“ _Jesus_ , Sammy..” Dean sighs, eyes slipping shut as he drowns in the sensation of sharp teeth and chapped lips grazing his body; head falling back against the pillow and hands balling into fists at his sides. 

Sam leaves marks on any inch of skin he pleases, canines scratching the tan skin, eventually breaking through it - and like a man whose starving for it, Sam licks over the bloody mark with an almost alarming amount of gratitude. 

Then finally, _finally_ , Sam’s kisses meet the crown of Dean’s cock, and Dean’s body trembles at the feeling of Sam’s breathy chuckle ghost over his cock. 

Sam gently kisses the underside of his brothers length, dragging his tongue along a vein. Dean gasps something unintelligible, maybe a jumble of pleads, cause Sam just _knows_ how to drive him mad. 

Dean’s practically drooling, mouth hung open as he lets out a silent groan as Sam’s lips enclose over the head of his dick, mouth accommodating to Dean’s girth. 

Like a train, Dean’s hit with the overwhelming sensation of a different wet heat around his cock, making his brain feel staticky with pleasure. 

And he’s _so close_. So close to the peak of the coil in his groin, feeling like there’s thunder circulating his whole body as Sam’s mouth works his cock. 

All of it’s almost unbearable. Sam’s tongue sliding along his cock as he hollows his cheeks to suck harder. Pins and needles dancing along Dean’s skin. Yet he can’t get enough of it. Can’t get enough of the wetness that surrounds his sore length.

The more he thinks about it, _really_ dwell on how _good_ it all feels, he only drives himself closer to cumming at an almost embarrassing speed. 

As if on queue, Sam’s tongue drags along a certain spot on Dean’s cock, and that _something_ inside him erupts, finally tipping over. 

It all washes over him like a tsunami of pleasure, throat releasing a silent cry as his thighs shake, entire body tingling with a bone-deep relief. And he swears for a second he’d died and gone to heaven, everything feeling like bliss in that moment. 

Sparks fly throughout him, like a nerve end suddenly exposed. There’s fire in his veins, burning and coursing around his insides. 

Sam swallows happily, feeling Dean’s cock twitch and pulse as the, somewhat, bitter liquid coats his tongue. 

The room is filled with the noise of Dean’s panting, loud and unsteady. His lungs feel heavy, like they’re not even lungs anymore. It takes a moment for him to fully come back online, his eyes finally opening.

Sam pulls off with a _pop_ , hands smoothing up Dean’s thighs once more, then sliding up his torso, admiring his marks on his way. 

“Did so good, Dean. Listened so well.” Sam praises, words coming out between the kisses he proceeds to plant upon Dean’s sweaty, overworked body.

Dean huffs a laugh, reaching up to grab the back of Sam’s neck and pull him upwards, connecting their lips. 

Unlike the past hour, their kiss is sweet. Lips moving slowly against each other, letting Dean taste his own finish as Sam swipes his tongue over Dean’s teeth. 

For a few minutes, they lazily kiss. Simply letting one another brush their lips together, just for the hell of it. 

Dean’s not sure when it happens, brain foggy with an earth-shattering afterglow, but Sam ends up laying next to him, arm thrown over Dean’s now blanket covered waist. 

“Thanks, Sammy.” Dean whispers with a smile, sleep beginning to overtake him. 

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE don’t leave hate. i know this is gross. i know it’s incest. i know i’m a disgusting person — please don’t bother insulting me because i will end up deleting it. 
> 
> this fic isn’t intended for anyone who doesn’t ship them. it’s also not meant to harm anyone. it’s purely fictional. these are two fictional characters.


End file.
